Pudique, moi ?
by Calamithy
Summary: [Oneshot, yaoi]Heero ne dit rien. Rien. Mais rien. Mais il n en pense pas moins.


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS. Ce n'est pas un UA. **

**Rating : T **

**Pour qui : ma Lunanamoi. Je l'ai écrite hier dans le tgv et je l'ai tapée aujourd'hui. Ma lunanamoi était malade alors je l'ai écrite pour elle. **¤ **Gros câlins. **¤

**Une papouille en passant : à la ptite chose là-bas pour le sujet et nos sourires XD tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'avais une furieuse envie d'écrire ?**

**Résumé : La colère est mauvaise conseillère et la jalousie est un vilain défaut.**

* * *

* * *

**Supermarché GW.U (super U de Gundam), 04 septembre AC 201 19h30 **

¤

**Pudique moi ? **

¤

La jalousie est un vilain défaut et la colère est mauvaise conseillère…

J'emmerde ces dictons de grand-mère.

C'est ptet parce que j'en ai pas que je les emmerde…

Je respecte les vieilles dames, hein ? Quand elles me font pas chier, d'abord.

Quand vous allez faire vos courses et qu'elles vous merdent à la caisse avec leur carte vermeille genre "je suis vieille, je passe devant", alors que vous les avez grillés en train de piquer un sprint pour chiper le dernier libre du magasin ?

Et quand elles tapent des scandales du style "et le politesse jeune homme" quand elles vous éclatent contre les étals de tomates pour choper les meilleures ?

Ça a de la force une mémé, mine de rien. Et de la mauvaise foi. Et elles sont mauvaises langues aussi, pour sortir des expressions si cons.

Si _connes_, peut-être.

J'accorde pas au féminin, même pas une chance, c'est de naissance.

¤

J'aime les hommes. Je crois que j'aime Heero. Je suis pas sûr. J'espère pas.

¤

D'une, parce que merde je préfère aimer ma casquette en jean noire, quand je la lave et qu'elle est toute délavée mais propre.

Les fibres se resserrent et elle va mieux.

Elle a un minimum de reconnaissance quand je l'entretiens, elle me fait une tête plus sympa, qui fait que même Trowa me dit qu'elle me va bien comme s'il n'avait jamais vu avec, depuis six ans qu'il me connaît.

Heero, lui, ne dit jamais rien. Putain d'ingrat.

¤

De deux je préfère aimer le basket. Quand j'en fait régulièrement, il entretient mon corps, conserve mes modestes tablettes de chocolat qui, si le sport, surtout le basket, ne s'en occupait pas un tout petit peu, ben, avec mon appétit de morfale et mon côté fêtard, j'aurais des abdos Kronembourg avec option bouées Michelin.

Pas glamour, je sais.

Ben le basket, il me permet de me mettre torse nu sans avoir honte et même Quatre me dit qu'il aimerait avoir les mêmes plaquettes que les miennes.

¤

- Duo mon frère, quels abdos !

¤

Il abuse, les siennes sont très bien, c'est juste qu'il a eu peur de contracter des abdos couscous avec tout ce qu'il a encastre.

Y a pas, il aime la bonne bouffe.

¤

Mais qu'il se rassure, c'est pas pour tout de suite le tempérament poupoune.

Avec tout le sport, surtout en chambre, qu'il pratique assidûment avec Trowa, ce putain de coach au super corps que s'il avait dit oui j'aurais jamais dit non, ben le Quatre, sur ses tablettes, tu peux casser une brique dessus.

Bon, après il te tuera, et Trowa te ressuscitera pour mieux t'éclater, mais tu peux le faire.

Quatre me fait des compliments vite fait, quoi.

Heero ne dit jamais rien. Nan c'est pas une redondance.

¤

De trois je préfère aimer mon taf et bien le faire.

Ouais le taf, le genre de truc qui te bouffe la journée et qui te fait plus voir tes collègues que tes coups d'un soir. Comment ça c'est pas cohérent de revoir un coup d'un soir ?

Ben quand il est bon on essaie de le remettre le couvert et on passe à table. Et on déguste miam.

Bref, ce super taf tellement bien qu'il te baise et te paye en prime, jamais assez bien pour ce que tu fais et t'en redemandes parce que, mine de rien, tu l'aimes et il paye l'appart, la moto, tes rares vacances une pauvre semaine dans l'année.

Le reste du temps je suis, consultant logistiques/artificier chez les Preventers et je m'arrange pour que les missins se passent dans des conditions idéales avec du bon matos qui fait boom avec la précision de Deathcythe.

¤

Ben même Wu Fei, qui fait pas grand-chose à part la ramener, ben il me dit "Félicitations Mxwell" quand il est satisfait.

Il me dit merde quand il l'est pas et je l'envois chier très loin.

C'est beau l'amitié. Lui au moins reconnaît un peu mes mérites.

Heero, lui, ne dit rien.

¤

De Quatre, je préfère aimer Hilde.

Elle est adorable, cool, mignonne elle se prend pas la tête. Elle a un cerveau et elle s'en sert.

On sort souvent ensemble, enfin, quand le boulot nous le permet, c'est qu'elle a repris mon boulot à l'entreprise de recyclage.

Howard la paye pas plus alors qu'elle a deux fois plus de boulot.

Il a des thunes mais c'est pas légal et Howard n'est pas un Winner. Il utilise sa thune il va direct en taule sans passer par la case départ, sans toucher 20000 crédits.

Et c'est pas la prison qui va payer Hilde, même peu. Foutu contrôle fiscal, audits à la con.

¤

Et ben Hilde, elle m'aime, elle me l'a dit un jour.

¤

- Je t'aime, Duo…

Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait fort et elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et j'ai flippé.

Elle m'a regardé comme j'aurais aimé que l'autre zouave me regarde, en me disant que je perdais mon temps avec lui, qu'elle m'attendrait elle, fidèle au poste.

Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait toujours attendre et elle m'a répondu qu'elle m'attendrait pas éternellement.

Ça lui fait du mal, ça me fait du mal, ça nous fait du mal d'être ensemble.

Elle, parce qu'elle vaut, veut plus et moi parce que je la fais souffrir en connaissance de cause et penser qu'elle est conne serait insulter son intelligence.

Ce qu'elle éprouve me réchauffe le cœur, si seulement il pouvait le faire battre.

Heero sait ce qu'éprouve Hilde, ça se lit sur son visage.

¤

Il est avec moi et il ne dit rien. Jamais rien. Jamais, jamais rien de personnel, à croire que c'est secret-défense.

Pas besoin de mots pour un coup de chaud, mais il en faut pour un coup de cœur.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu entendre pour me mettre comme ça ?

Ce mec est corrosif.

Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux en me demandant s'il ne serait pas cap de faire comme si de rien n'était, en me rappelant comment il avait réduit sa fracture et du coup je me dis que ouais il est capable.

¤

¤

Aujourd'hui on se "promène" tous les deux.

Enfin on a été déposséder bien gentiment des ex collègues (terroristes) de leur gigantesque entrepôt avec tout plein d'armes que Quatre il va être vert de chez vert parce que vu les plans ce sont ses brevets qu'on a gentiment empruntés.

Et vu ce qu'ils en ont fait ils ont fait un meilleur job que ses chercheurs. La haine.

Sur les hommes pris, les armuriers iront tout droit en taule, les physiciens seront recyclés chez nous après avoir été décalqués par Quatre parce qu'on ne touche pas à ses affaires d'abord.

Ça nous avait pris dix minutes, en cagoule, combi noire, on a fait notre job pépère, c'était des gens très malins mais devant nous et nos hommes c'était pas des flèches.

Et moi j'avais un mal de chien à me concentrer parce qu'en tout moulant, tout torse puissant, tout muscle saillants, tout professionnel, il était sexe. Charogne.

¤

On a rempli nos rapports via portables et télé-transmis à Constipax 1ère.

On a eu quartier libre, logique, on avait fini la journée. Misère.

On s'est retrouvés tous les deux comme ça nous était jamais arrivés même après autant de temps à se connaître, à bosser pour la même organisation.

On savait pas quoi foutre. Il avait des courses à faire et moi aussi. Alors on y est allés ensemble.

On s'est changé, il est en jeans, t-shirt noir, baskets bleues. Tranquille. Le petit mètre quatre-vingt que je suis apprécie grandement le sien, son petit corps taillé trop comme il faut, ses yeux bleu glaciers qui taillent tout ce qu'il regarde, même ce qui n'est rien à ses yeux.

¤

Ouais, tous seuls comme des ronds de flanc. Je suis jamais seul avec.

Oui, parce que je sas pas être seul avec lui, justement.

Parce que ouais, j'avoue, je suis une pauvre patate. Je suis jaloux et j'en veux à Heero.

¤

Quand je mets ma casquette et qu'il est là, je le regarde pas et je me casse discrétos.

Quand je fais du basket, ben, j'essaie d'éviter d'être torse nu devant lui parce que je fais trop femelle en chaleur, enfin je crois, je sais pas,

Si mes potes savent ou au moins captent la louchitude de mon comportement et que lui remarque le vent, c'est qu'il ne veut rien remarquer justement.

Il peut zapper la réalité ou je fais pas partie de la sienne.

C'est la life, quoi.

Quand je fais mon boulot, il est rarement là puisqu'on ne bosse pas dans la même section.

Il est du côté programmation et tout ça, on doit se parler cinq minutes pour s'accorder, sans plus.

Je dis qu'il ne dit pas quand je fais du bon boulot, mais moi je lui dis jamais non plus.

¤

Quand je vois Hilde et qu'elle me dit "je t'aime", j'essaie d'effacer les autres lettres pour ne garder que le H, les cheveux courts et bruns et les yeux bleus.

Mais il reste le sexe.

Et la personnalité. Et Heero n'est plus un asticot sur pattes mais un homme, l'illusion d'optique d'ado rachitique marche plus.

Et Hilde remplit naturellement son wonderbra donc c'est mort.

¤

Je sais pas être seul avec lui. Il me met mal à l'aise tout seul parce que ma tête, mon cœur, popaul veulent tout plein de choses mais je suis trop lâche pour risquer le "jette-toi", plus connu sous le tout petit mot : "non".

Et je suis jaloux du reste du monde qui n'a pas peur de lui parler, même s'il peut être glacial.

Un temps j'ai fait, j'ai arrêté. Me prendre des vents ça a jamais été mon truc.

Et je suis jaloux de cette fille, là, qui lui sourit à la caisse, alors qu'on s'est tapé une heure et demie de queue parce qu'on a eu le boulevard des mémés en face.

¤

Une jolie blonde aux cheveux courts et aux yeux noisettes qui était objectivement mignonne et qui objectivement me saoulait avec sa blouse bleu magasin moulante.

Elle était un peu ronde et avait un sourire adorable, le genre de fille fraîche que l'on aime au premier coup d'œil qui porte sa gentillesse sur son visage et ses seins presque de son corsage.

Belle, gentille, voix chaude, dents blanches "ça fera quinze crédits" et gnagnagna, mais vas-y fais-lui de l'œil, fais-lui du charme, fais-moi de l'ombre je dirais rien.

Mais j'en penserais pas moins.

¤

Que je fasse moi-même de l'ombre que je me foute moi-même dans la merde c'est une chose.

Que je me fasse zapper en live, entre un pack d'eau, deux jus de fruis bio et trois tomates, ça va pas le faire.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Ça fait quatre ans que je vis mon truc dans mon coin, elle va pas me faire chier, enfin tout le monde me fait chier, les grand-mères, le supermarché, le connard qui sait micro-sourire sexy et faire rougir la pétasse.

Ah il sait faire ça ? Mais c'est vrai comment je peux le savoir ? Comment ça je veux qu'il me remarque sans me faire remarquer ?

Comment ça je veux le beurre, l'argent du beurre et éclater la pouffiasse ?

¤

- Euh, j'aimerais bien payer mes courses aussi. Donne lui ton tel qu'on en finisse.

-…

- Oui monsieur.

¤

Connard se permet de hausser un sourcil. Vas te faire foutre, je suis jaloux et je m'en fous, j'ai qu'à aller voir Hilde si j'y suis.

Pétasse a arrêté de rentrer le ventre, c'est bien, je me sens mieux, loser total mais dans ma tête je suis le roi du monde.

J'ose pas croiser le regard de Heero. Je vois juste ses mains payer puis ramener ses trucs et le change… .

Pétasse blonde lui a effleuré la paume, limite gratouillé pour lui donner la monnaie.

Et pétasse pue l'eau de toilettes que j'ai offerte à Hilde et qui lui a fait croire cinq secondes qu'elle avait une chance.

Ne jamais offrir un sent-bon qui s'appelle "Amor, Amor" à une nana qui t'aime. Elle peut voir un message. On interprète n'importe quoi dans ce cas-là.

¤

- Ça fera un crédit cinquante, monsieur.

… Merci de me rappeler que je viens de faire chier mon monde pour mes trois rouleaux de p-cul super doux mais pas ma marque et trois tomates.

Ben quoi ? J'ai dit que j'avais des courses à faire, j'ai jamais dit que j'en avais trente-six.

Je rumine et rumine et je lève la tête.

Et la caissière elle me sourit doucement, gentiment. J'ai honte.

Quoi, elle a pitié de moi ?

¤

Je fouille mes poches et je file un peu trop de sous.

La blonde me rend la monnaie et je la regarde pas… mais c'est qu'elle me gratte la mimine aussi ?

Je lève les yeux. Mais elle me fait quoi là ? Un clin d'œil ? Un sourire sexy ? C'est qu'elle minaude sans en avoir l'air, elle est bonne !

C'est communicatif un sourire. Alors ouais, je souris aussi… ok c'est une pétasse qui m'amadoue mais c'est une pétasse qui a du goût.

Et du coup je lui pique sa chance à Heero. Il a pas à faire ça devant moi, ça fait suffisamment chier comme ça.

C'est dégueulasse et je m'en fous, je suis content enfin… .

¤

- Merci Monsieur et bonne jour…

¤

J'ai pas le temps d'entendre autre chose, de ranger mon p-cul, parce que je sens une main attraper mon poignet.

Je me sens tiré contre un torse et une main dans mon dos et une bouche attraper la mienne pour, autant le dire clairement, me rouler une espèce de palot et me retourner le cerveau quelque chose de bien. Pas le temps de reculer, de penser "hey", de… de penser quoi ?

Tout disparaît, le bruit des caisses, les mômes qui chouinent, les vieux qui l'ouvrent. Tout disparaît à part sa bouche qui happe mon souffle, son palot pendules à l'heure, possessif, bouffeur d'espace, de tout. De moi.

Je comprends rien.

¤

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rembobinage.

Euh.

Je me rappelle plus…

Attends…

Je suis dans un supermarché et , euh, Heeo me roule une pelle ? Heero est gay ou un peu ?

Euh… Y a un gros, gros souci. J'ai du exploser dans l'entrepôt. C'est ça.

C'est pas cohérent. On se connaît depuis des siècles et il avait jamais fait ça.

Tout est plutôt comme d'hab sauf ça.

¤

C'est pas logique… on a fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

On a démantelé un réseau grâce à mes infos.

Oh… sa main redresse la visière de ma casquette noire, glisse sur mes cheveux noués en natte au milieu de mon dos, juste au niveau de mon maillot de basket rouge, élimé, que même c'est celui de nos quinze ans, mais j'y tiens, c'est un souvenir sympa entre lui et moi.

Mon jean se serre mon gros orteil troue ma chaussette blanche et éclate le devant de ma basket noire que je vais me manger un cor de la pitiéqui va me faire mettre en arrêt de travail parce que remettre les pieds au bureau, là…

¤

Oh.

Casquette.

Baskets/plaquettes/petits bras musclés de moi.

Beau boulot.

Jaloux ouvertement.

Là, tout simplement au lieu d'ailleurs.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh. Je me suis montré vraiment ?

Dans un supermarché ?

Et il m'a vu.

¤

Ah…

Et il me lâche. Il me dévisage ou m'envisage.

¤

- Oh ? Vous z'êtes pas tous seuls !

- Barrez-vous !

¤

Le peuple recommence à grogner.

Bravo. Y'a que dans les supermarchés que tu croiseras des gens qui n'auront pas peur de mecs comme nous.

Faire la queue entre vieux à la rentrée c'est plus dangereux que des mecs qui ont l'air de flics voire de tueur.

On a plus quinze ans, on a plus l'air de mômes et on a le permis de port d'armes.

Et nos cartes professionnelles.

Agents Yuy et Maxwell.

¤

Je le dévisage, je prends bien conscience de ce qui s'est passé.

Devant tout le monde.

DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE.

OH LE CON ! OUAIS JE SUIS PUDIQUE ET ALORS !

C'est pas pour rien que je savais pas être seul avec lui. La honte. La honte. LA HONTE.

Tout seul avec lui je suis un peu trop nature.

Un peu trop moi-même. Sans colorant ni conservateur. Une vraie patate et c'est l'économe.

¤

En fait c'est pas que je sais pas être moi-même, c'est que j'ai peur.

Etre soi c'est dur, quand on est moi. J'avais oublié. J'ai dit que c'étais que la jalousie qui me saoulait ?

Quand je dis que je ne mens jamais, n'oubliez pas que je ne précise jamais à qui je ne mens jamais. Héhé.

On peut être foufou, grande gueule et pudique. Quand on donne l'impression de tout montrer on cache forcément quelque chose.

Et me cacher, ça me connaît.

J'ouvre ma gueule.

¤

- Tain ? T'étais obligé de me taper l'affiche ?

¤

Ah c'était pas la bonne question ? Fallait demander pourquoi ?

Pourquoi c'est une question de fille. C'est une question con, là. Il en a eu envie. J'ai pas dit non. Fin de l'histoire ?

Non. Seulement le supermarché n'a pas besoin d'explications.

Pudeur je vous dis.

Et là il fait un truc que j'attendais pas.

Il éclate de rire.

…

Oh… ça a du bon d'être soi-même même si c'est dur… même si on est un peu dégueu.

Paix à toi, Hilde, je t'offrirais un truc plus utile la prochaine fois.

Et puis t'as dit que tu m'attendrais pas éternellement. Ben là t'as plus de raison d'attendre.

Sans rancunes ?

Je pense que ton mec sera content de l'apprendre. Et je pense que tu seras heureux pour moi aussi.

¤

Il se rapproche encore, je recule, je grogne. Pas deux fois, pas comme ça.

Je veux bien m'afficher mais je veux pas qu'on m'affiche.

Il hausse encore un sourcil du style "t'es vraiment con" et je m'aperçois enfin qu'il cherche pas à remettre ça, mais qu'il me tend juste deux sachets pour mettre mon p-cul et mes pauvre tomates.

La vie continue, c'est chouette mine de rien.

Du coup, quand on finit par débloquer gentiment la caisse, tout contre la porte vitrée, je te le plaque, je te l'emballe, palot pendules à l'heure deuxième.

Court. Bon. Très. Hmm…

Ça a du bon d'être un homme d'action.

¤

Je lui lance un regard à Heero qui veut dire : "quand je veux d'abord"

Et il me répond par un regard intense…

Bleu.

Bleu.

Bleu.

Caissière ?

Vas te faire.

Tu te le feras pas héhéhé.

Jaloux le Heero ?

Possessif au moins ?

Autant que moi ?

Mais dans quoi je mets les pieds moi.

_La jalousie est un vilain défaut, la colère mauvaise conseillère… _

_Mais parfois c'est un petit moteur._

¤

Les gens sont dépités. De toutes façons on mettra plus jamais les pieds dans ce supermarché.

Y avait pas mon p-cul habituel de toutes façons.

La vie ne s'arrête pas à une pelle mais en tous cas, je suis bien content de pas m'être pris un râteau.

¤

Là on va chez lui parce qu je suis mauvaise langue même si la sienne est bonne.

Dans ses courses il y avait un pack de bières et des lasagnes fraîches et de la mozzarella.

J'étais invité à bouffer.

Je reprendrais du dessert.

Je veux bien m'afficher dans son appart, moi. Et je veux bien qu'on parle un peu, de ma pudeur, de son sans-gêne.

Des apparences.

De nous, quoi, sans témoins.

Même s'il en a eu besoin pour que je le remarque enfin, tout du moins pour que je capte que j'étais intéressé tout seul.

Et on s'on prend le même p-cul, c'est un signe, je l'épouse.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu ! **

**Rah comme c'est romantique XD**

**Mici et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy ¤ Suissesse par Intérim ¤ **


End file.
